Mis Labios
by Valery-Snowflakes
Summary: "Push me, pull me down. My lips won't make a sound." Hiro de verdad la ama, y él lo sabe, pero necesita hacer que ella lo sepa. Una fría noche, una cafetería vacía, una pijamada y lujuria parecen ser elementos suficientemente comprometedores para lograr su cometido.


**ewe Republicando historias que borré hace tiempo porque me arrepentí.:v**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Go Go, ni Hiro, ni Big Hero 6 me pertenecen (algún día creceré y compraré los derechos, yo lo sé UuUr), pero mientras tanto, todos los derechos se van a Marvel, Disney y asociados.

* * *

Hiro la colocó lentamente sobre su cama, cuidando de no lastimar a su chica. Se posicionó encima y colocó su erección sobre la chica.

Suerte que la tía Cass no estaba en el café y había salido por "sugerencia" de Hiro a tomarse unas vacaciones de fin de semana.

Si tan solo su tía hubiera sabido su sucio plan, ni siquiera lo hubiera dejado acercarse a la pelinegra.

Pero ahí estaban. Un chico de dieciocho años, una chica de veintidós. Con dos años de relación por detrás y, por lo que se veía, muchísimos más en el futuro.

GoGo gimió febrilmente, excitando aún más a Hiro.

—H-H-Hiro...—gimió.

—¿Sí?—preguntó este, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Solo...—murmuro ella, gimiendo mientras Hiro frotaba su erección contra ella—. ¡Carajo, deja de hacerme esperar y hazlo!

Hiro sonrió.

—¿Segura? No quiero lastimarte.

—Hiro, estoy súper excitada. ¡Hazme caso!

—Pero...

—Hiro. Te juro que si no me follas en este momento, voy a tomar tu erección y la voy a introducir en mi vagina. ¡Duela o no!

Hiro arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca seductora.

—¿A sí? Me gustaría verte intentar...

—¡HIRO!

—Okey, okey. Ya voy.

El chico empezó a meter su miembro en ella, recibiendo un gemido de dolor en respuesta.

Inmediatamente, paró la acción y la miró aún más de cerca.

—¿Estas bien, Leiko? ¿Te hice daño? Yo...

—¡Hiro, no importa que duela! ¡Dámelo todo! ¡Sin misericordia! Te quiero dentro de mi... ¡YA!

Y así lo hizo.

Se introdujo dentro de ella despacio, pero una vez adentro, comenzó a dar embestidas.

Lo que empezó como pequeñas y dulces embestidas se transformó en sexo salvaje.

Las uñas de GoGo arañaban la espalda de Hiro y este daba embestidas cada vez más rápido.

Ambos rodaban y gemían, consiguiendo como resultado excitar aún más al otro.

Cuando Hiro sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, le anunció a su chica.

—¡GoGo... me-m-e me corro!

—¡Yo también!

La chica se rodó y sacó el miembro de su novio de su vagina.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo empezó a masturbar con cuidado.

Hiro gemía con cada movimiento por parte de GoGo, y ella disfrutaba oírlo susurrar su nombre entre gemidos.

—¿Te gusta, pequeño Hiro?—preguntó esta, en todo seductor.

Hiro asintió.

—M-M-Me enc-a-anta.

La chica sonrió seductoramente.

—Entonces te fascinará lo que sigue.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de su pareja, GoGo introdujo la erección de Hiro en su boca.

Lamiendo suavemente y gimiendo, la chica empezó a disfrutar eso más de lo que esperaba.

—GoGo... me... me corro—gimió Hiro.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de separarse, la boca se le lleno de semen.

GoGo tragó el líquido blanco como si nada y continuó lamiendo.

Después, recostó a ambos en la cama nuevamente y cruzó ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Hiro, soy tuya. Hazme lo que quieras—declaró.

El pelinegro sonrió y empezó a chupar los pezones de su chica, depositando pequeños besos en ambos y después mordiendo un poco.

GoGo seguía gimiendo el nombre de su amante, cosa que lo excitaba aún más.

Después de otras varias revolcadas y largas embestidas, ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama.

Sin molestar a ponerse ropa, se acurrucaron uno con el otro.

Hiro besó la frente de su chica.

—Buenas noches, princesa. Duerme bien—susurró.

La chica sonrió.

—Después de revolcarnos como animales, dormir a tu lado será un sueño hecho realidad.

Hiro sonrió y abrazó a GoGo aún más fuerte, atraiéndola a él.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Cass no decidiera regresar antes y los viera a ambos.

Desnudos, abrazados, hechos un desastre.

Noup. No sería buena idea.

* * *

 **No que ya no ibas a escribir lemmon, ¿cochina pervertida? UñU**

 **Este... pues... yo... (/n\\) *se va corriendo gaymente* I Regret Nothing! (~°o°)~**

 **Oka, este es algo que tenía escrito hace mucho pero muuuuuucho tiempo y pos... no lo se. Creo que me gustó(?**

 **Eeeeeeen fin *German Garmendia voz* ¡Esto es todo! ¡Oficialmente me retiro de esta parte smutt del fandom de HiroGo! ¡No me extrañen! c":**

 **Besos robóticos congelados:**

 **-Valery**


End file.
